


How to Survive BOTW Zelda

by Toothless1997



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothless1997/pseuds/Toothless1997
Summary: How a woman survives being thrown into BOTW 2. How she reacts and how it goes, you have to read. Funny, violence with monsters, and so on in a fantasy world come read.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Original Character(s), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), OC/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Reba sat there, reading fanfictions of BOTW for a while now. She was tired, so she closed her laptop and went to bed. If only she knew what would happen when she woke up. 

The next thing she knew, she woke up with a light shining on her face. Groggily she pushed herself up from the hard ground. Wait, hard ground? She looked down and saw that she was laying on the dirt.  _ What the-?  _ “LOOK OUT!” a voice shout before a horse reared in front of her…….


	2. Chapter 1: No Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see how they hear her for one paragraph. The rest is for you to imagine how she speaks in that context.

Sidon was a kind and caring prince. Willing to get his hands dirty to help a farmer or to carry items for the elderly. His father, Dorephan, told him that he had to understand his people by walking in their fins. And so, the Prince would disguise himself habitually to see how it was to live like his subjects. It was because of this habit that he saw a strange hylian girl on the road. He tried to warn her of the horse, and it almost seemed too late, but she managed to roll away from the horse. What she wore was strange. Her shirt, if you can call it that, had two small straps over her shoulders to hold it up. He could see the straps to something else underneath the ‘shirt’. The shirt dipped a little too low to be appropriate, since he could see her cleavage. Not that he was trying to see! It was just obvious. And what looked to be very short, fuzzy trousers covered her bottom. It looked comfortable, but still not appropriate for a woman to wear. It was barely past midway on her thighs. Who in the world was this woman? And even stranger were her ears. They were not pointed like other Hylians. Her ears were rounded. She didn’t wear socks, nor shoes; she was barefoot. And to top off the whole strange thing, she seemed entirely confused on where she was. “My lady, are you alright? What were you doing, sleeping on the road,” Sidon asked as he walked out of the river with his guard and friend, Bazz. “Ah was sleepin’ on thuh rohd? How in thuh world did Ah git ‘ere? Last Ah remember, Ah was on mah bed aht home,” replied the strange woman in confusion. Sidon has never heard of such an accent before. It was strangely pleasant and made him think of a warm home. “You do not remember how you got here? Nothing at all?” She shook her head. Link, the champion of Hyland, hopped off his white horse. Link walked around the woman, checking for injuries as they had talked. Link began to touch her head, but she smacked his hand away. She took a few steps back. There was fear in her eyes as she said, “Whayre ahm Ah?” 

  
  
  


Reba was shocked, confused, and scared. She had no idea where she was. The man talking to her had really good makeup on. He looked like a Zora from the game, as did his friend. And the man checking her for injuries looked eerily like Link. But that’s impossible. They were video game characters. The red ‘Zora’ man answered, “You are in Hyland, near Zora’s Domain.” Reba rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and I’m the goddess of beauty Aphrodite. Seriously, where am I,” she said. The ‘Zora’ looked confused and a little annoyed at her attitude but still politely said, “Hyland, my lady. And you are near Zora’s Domain or otherwise you would not be able to see my friend and I here. We, the Zora, prefer to stay in our Domain.” Reba, still a little afraid but getting annoyed said, “Look, I don’t care that you LARP. I am not interested in doing so. If you kidnapped me to play as Zelda I am not going to do it. I’ve only played Breathe of the Wild and Twilight Princess. I haven’t played any of the other Zelda games so I am not a good candidate for it. Plus I am too overweight to play as her. So please, take me back home.” All three men looked at each other in bewilderment at her words. “Zelda games? Larping? What are you saying, my lady? Are you sure you are alright? Did you hit your head,” the red ‘Zora’ asked. Sighing, she thought,  _ I guess they are going to make me play they’re damn games. _ “Yes, I am sure. And no, my head is fine. LARPing is an acronym. It means Live Action Role Play. People that are interested in video games do this for fun. The Zelda games I am referring to are the Legend of Zelda games. I have watched some people play it. I have read about it. But I am not such a huge fan of it to do LARPing. I know how Ganon came to be, why Link and Zelda suffer so much, and think the theory of why Hyland isn’t as advanced as it is here in 2021,” she explained. Eyes widened at the year she said. “2021 you say? And you supposedly know everything about Ganon,” Bazz asked skeptically. “Yeah. I pity the guy, really. Being cursed to have the Demon King’s hatred…” 

“Wait, what? Demon King’s hatred,” Bazz asked in surprise and doubt. 

“Well, yeah. In the Skyward Sword Legend of Zelda, that’s when it all began. The Goddess Hylia and the inhabitants of the Earth(?) were at war with the demons. During a battle, Hylia was wounded and realized that she would lose. So she concocted a plan to put the Demon King, Demise, away until he could be defeated. She took a piece of land, and you can find it if you look for it, up into the Sky. There, she gave up her immortality and became a mortal. A century later, Hylia became Zelda and was friends with the Hero of the Sky, Link,” she saw the skiptism on their faces. “Look, I know it’s coincidental that the first Hero and I suppose you,” she looked at Link, “have the same name-” 

“How did you know he was Link!!?” Sidon asked incredulously. 

“Because he looks exactly like Link in Breath of the Wild. Anyways, the Skyward Hero went on a quest to save his friend, Zelda, who would become the first princess and realize that she was Hylia. Link had a companion, Fi, who is essentially the Master Sword. Hell, the first Hero made the Master Sword. The Master Sword was originally the Goddess Sword. Anyways, Fi helped the first Hero in his journey. At the end of his journey, he had to fight Demise. Obviously, he won. But at a price. Demise, who was dying, gave a curse to the first Hero and the Goddess. The one who houses the Spirit of Courage and the bloodline of the Goddess of Wisdom will be forever haunted by Demise’s hatred. Their footsteps will be bathed in blood because of his hatred. And another curse, the one on the Gerudo, was placed on the Hero’s friend. His friend helped keep Demise at bay until the Hero was ready to face Demise. Then to make matters worse, a male that was born only once in a century got Demise’s hatred. All because of the Demon King’s curse, now the poor man has a Demon King’s Spirit that I have no doubt torturing or urging the man to do unspeakable things.” Reba shook her head in pity. “Add the fact that he has the Power piece of the Triforce…” 

“Wait, Ganon’s a Gerudo? And has a piece of the  _ so-called _ Triforce? What is that,” Bazz asked confused. 

“I forgot that maybe it had faded away from even legend and now no one knows. The Triforce is the most powerful thing in this world. If you have all the pieces, Power, Courage, and Wisdom, you can wish for anything. Whatever you wished, it will be granted. You want your kingdom to never starve? You got it. You want a kingdom to forever break and fail? That can be granted too. To have all the wealth or that another world has their Triforce back, to just having your family back,  _ even from the dead _ , shall be granted. However, only 3 people each have a piece. Ganon has Power. Zelda has Wisdom. And the Hero has Courage. But I think maybe Zelda has all three but I’m not entirely sure. I could be wrong. Oh, and Link? Don’t let Zelda get close to a dehydrated corpse,” Reba said cryptically, but with a dire tone. Link looked at her like she was crazy. “It will make sense later, trust me on that.”  _ Why am I actually going along with this madness with these men?  _ Then she got an idea. “Do any of you mind showing me the Domain?” The men looked at each other before giving a shrug. “I will take you there,” Link said. He helped her on his horse, and off they went. He first went to a stable and dropped off his horse. He then turned to Reba and pulled her close. “Hold on tight, and don’t let go. It’s going to feel strange, but you will be ok,” Link told her. Uncomfortable, but trusting him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. She felt a tickling sensation all over her body. The next she knew a brief bit of darkness before she felt water up to her ankles and the tickling sensation left. She looked around, and recognized where she was. She was at the shrine in Zora’s Domain. The fleeting plants, crabs, the stone mountain statuesque shrine. The glow stone carvings of the palace and water along with the Zora children playing at the entrance to the shrine. It was too much, and she fainted. Link didn’t expect her to faint, and barely caught her. “Miss? Miss? Miss!” he said, trying to rouse her to no effect. Link picked her up in a princess carry and took her to the medical Zora. 

  
  


A few hours later, Reba woke up on a strange, soft, but sort of moving surface.  _ A water bed? I don’t have a water bed… _ She got up and felt a slimy, but gentle hand press against her shoulder as a voice gently said, “Careful, my lady. You have just recovered from fainting.” She turned to the voice and saw the red Zora from earlier. “Prince Sidon…” she said. He was surprised at her knowing who he was. He was still in disguise, not crown or his fanciful jewelry, or anything remotely that of royalty. He had on his swords, and that was it. “How did you know I was prince Sidon,” he asked. “I can always know a face and can recognize your voice. Plus I know a bit of your personality. I am jealous of having a loving elder sister. I never had that. Mine was a two faced liar, and manipulator. She sooner stab you in the back than actually do something to help you if it means she gets more…” The strange Hylian woman seemed to be in a daze. “Are you ok, my dear?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I hope I am dreaming. That’s it, ain’t it? I am dreaming. But it feels so real. Yet, it has to be that. ’Cause if you are real, a fictional character, then how the hell will I get home? There’s just… Just  _ no way you can be real! _ ” she said as she curled up in a ball and clutched her head. Sidon felt worry for her. Then his eyes widened as he realized he never asked her name. “What is your name, Miss?” 

“My name’s Reba. Reba Williamson……” Reba said with that automatic tone that told him she wasn’t there mentally. He left her, worry filling him as he went to the medicals and asked them to watch her….


End file.
